Kickball
by Soul Mates Are Forever
Summary: This is a one shot. First one just and FWI. this is the kickball scene where Auden doesn't skip out. its how i think it should have went. Auden is going to be a little different, she's not going to be the whole smart pants, she's going to be a little fun. Tell me how I did, because I want to try a couple new ones. Give me ideas that could help me out in the future. Thanks!


Auden POV:

When I walk out of Clementines, I noticed that everyone was gathered down the boardwalk at the main entrance of the beach. I could see Maggie sitting next to Adam on a bench with Esther next to him. Wallance and some other guys from the bike shop I knew by sight if not by name were milling around, joking with one another. I watched as they said something to Leah when she showed up, and she rolled her eyes; swatting at them before Maggie slid over to make room for her. More and more people came along, some I recognized and others I didn't. But then suddenly everyone began to move in closer, converging, and I knew Eli had arrived.

He had on the same blue hoodie he was wears the first time I saw him, the red ball was tucked under one arm. His hair was loose, blowing over his eyes and as he bounced the ball once, catching it as he turned he head, scanning he assembled group. When he looked behind him at Clementines, I stepped in front if the window so he would see me before jogging over. He held my gaze before turning to look at Adam who was giving me the hurry up sign with his hands. Once I was standing next to Eli, everyone started talking at once.

"I swear that if I have to play second base again, I'm never playing this game again." Maggie stated the loudest.

"That," Adam said pointing at her. "Is quitter talk."

"I got totally soaked last time." She protested.

"Well that was in the past, and this is now. So get over it." He is kind of right about that.

"Well still." She mumbled under her breath and Adam bumped her with his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Hey here is an idea. Why doesn't Auden play second base." I turned and glared at him and he had a smug smile on his face that I wanted to smack of.

"Since when did I agree to this?" I was silently cursing Maggie.

"Since you agreed to play this game," he stated. "And it's part of your quest." But he smile that grew on his face, I knew that he beat me at my own argument.

"Maggie, I so hate you right now." I turned slowly and looked at her. "And I'm so going to kill you!" I lunged towards her with my arms outstretched and I was caught in a pair of arms that I knew belonged to Eli.

"Hey you two. Save it for the game." He gently set me on my feet, but didn't leave from my side.

"Oh the kitty has some claws." Leah said where she was standing by the no parking sign and made a cat noise that made everyone laugh, except me.

"This kitty is ready to come kill you next." I smiled at Leah

"Ha! You couldn't kick my ass, even if my eyes were closed." She stated off and put her hands on her hips.

"And how would you know exactly?"

"Remember that time at Belissa's party, you did the dumbest thing by almost answering her when she asked what kind of name that was." She laughed and shook her head. A couple of guys laughed like it ends the funniest thing ever. "I almost ran and left you to fend for yourself."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "You are seriously not going to let that go are you?"

"Nope, never, ever, ever." Leah, Maggie, and Esther said at the same time.

"Why don't we get back to the game?" Wallance asked sounding bored.

"Okay so team captains, who are they?" Adam asked excitedly like he was opening presents on Christmas morning.

"Well I am captain one, of course," he looked around the group and his eyes stopped on Adam. "You will be the second one."

"Yeah baby! It's about time!"

"Okay so I'll pick first." He looked around the group and rubbed his chin like he was in deep thought. "Maggie." She looked surprised and came to stand next to him. I was disappointed that he didn't pick me, but there is always next time.

"Auden." Adam called my name. Maybe there won't be another time. I went to stand next to him, and I felt Eli's gaze watching me.

"Wallance."

"Leah."

"Esther."

"Dave."

"Macy."

"Stephen."

"Jake."

"Annanbel."

After what felt like hours of arguing we finally had out teams organized and were walking out on the beach. Eli's was team captain one so he had the field first, leaving us with kicking first. I watched him stand on the pitcher's mound and I knew that this was going to be a long game.

"Ok Leah you will go first, then Auden, Dave, me, Stephen, Annabel, Mclean, Tyler, and Misty." Adam said putting us in our batting order. Or should I say our kicking order. Ha, see what I did there?

"Who is first?" Eli said from the field and Leah started jumping up and down.

"Me, me, me!"

"Well then get out here because we know how slow you are." His team laughed and a couple from our team did as well.

"Slow my ass." She mumbled and walked up next to Wallance, who was catching.

I watched as Leah got ready for the ball to come. When Eli rolled the ball, she stepped forward and gave the ball a good kick with her right foot. The ball sailed over Jake, who was to short-stop, and Leah took off towards first. One thing for sure is that she is not slow at all. Leah was just getting to third when Jake came up and tackled her to the ground with the ball. She went down laughing and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Is she out?" I whispered to Adam who was mumbling under his breath.

"If he touched her with the ball, then should be. By the looks of it, I think she is."

"Damn it." I watched as Leah walked up with the front of her shirt soaked and sand covering her body. She was laughing and I looked over her shoulder to see that Jake was laughing with her.

"You so suck, Jake!" I yelled out to him and he shrugged his shoulders like he was saying what-ya-going-to-do? I shove Leah gently and walk out to where Wallance and Eli are waiting.

"So do you know how to play, or is this an outside game?" Eli asked with the ball tucked under his arm and other a couple laughed on the field.

"We've played this in gym before, so don't think I'm not ready to kick this ball that will win this game." I got ready like Leah did and watched as Eli grinned and shook his head. When he rolled the ball, I kicked the ball that went a couple of inches next to Eli. I didn't care and ran towards first, but I didn't get to the base in time. Arms wrapped around my waist and picked me off of my feet and spun me around. I laughed and I felt someone echo my laugh. I turned my head and saw that it was Eli who had gotten me out. I looked down on the ground and saw that the ball was on the ground, and not in his hands. I wiggled and he set me in the sand. I didn't think that I would make it, so I dove head first towards the base even though I knew I was going to get wet and sandy. I knew I was safe, because I didn't feel anything hit me in the back. I rolled onto my back and saw Eli with a surprised smile on his face.

"You didn't tag me, so I'm safe!" I told him and made sure my hand was still on the base before standing up.

"You tricked me!" Eli exclaimed and picked up the ball.

"Umm I don't think so. You didn't tag me, so I took my chances and dove towards the base." I told him and tried wiping some of the sand off of me.

"That's still not fair." He mumbled under his breath and walked back to the pitcher's mound. I looked over at Adam to see him giving me the thumbs up.

Two hours and many wet people, including me, Eli, Adam, Maggie, and I headed over to the Gas/Gro. We were sitting on the bench with me sitting next to Eli, when I finally decided to break the silence

"I can't believe that our team lost. God Adam, I dove in the sand and everything and you couldn't even get a good kick. Disgraceful." I smacked him in the arm and he rubbed it like it actually hurt.

"Well sorry Miss Everything-Has-To-Be-Perfect. Some games you just end up losing."

"Well this one should have been easy." I mumbled under my breath and Eli rubbed my arm.

"Ha! Yeah right!" Maggie exclaimed next to Adam. "If you're playing against Eli, you should just surrender right then and there. If you don't then you're in for your life."

"Isn't that right." I heard Adam say and I smiled at him and bumped him with my shoulder. We sat there for a few more minutes before Adam and Maggie went back the beach. Eli and I decided to take a walk down the boardwalk just too waste time.

"So, what else other outside game do you suck at?" Eli asked while shoving a candy bar into his mouth.

"Soccer, I could never run and kick a ball at the same time. I remember trying to play it with my brother, and I ended up landing in a big dirt pile." He chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You sure as hell can run though. And you do use that little head of yours. When I put you back on the ground and you dove towards first, I remembered that I forgot to tag you."

"I told you I am smart. It just sucks for you that you didn't believe me when I told you." We sat down on a bench under a tree.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah shut up." I put my head on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's okay, there's always next time."

"I'm starting to think you were going easy on me."

"You wish." He bumped me with his shoulder and I wrapped my jacket tighter around me. Being in wet clothes isn't exactly warm you know.

"Here," he shrugged off his jacket and helped me put it on. "You need it more than I do." It's true, he is barely wet.

"Thanks." I wrapped it tighter around me and I was instantly hit with the smell of him.

"Come on let's get you home before you freeze to death." He helped me stand and put his arm around my shoulders again. We decided to walk to my house because we were already half way there.

"I was kind of worried you weren't going to come to the game." He told me once we were standing on my front steps. The lights were off in the house and I was guessing that dad and Heidi were in bed. Thank god Thisbe is asleep.

"How could I miss your big game?" he reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Thanks for letting me play."

"Any time." I looked up at him and I saw that the water in his hair made it shine in the lights. A smiled tugged at the corner of his mouth. I gasped before I felt his lip on mine, and I instantly relaxed. I ran my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck and I felt him hook his thumbs in my belt loops and pulled me closer so we were touching from head to toe. I ran a hand through his hair and I heard his breath catch, but we didn't pull apart. He gently pushed me against the door, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He ran his hand through my hair and pulled it so that I was in the position where I couldn't move my head. He pulled away from me and kissed my neck once, twice before looking at me. He ran a thumb across my lips and I nipped hi thumb.

"Nice goodnight kiss." I smiled and let my feet drop to the porch.

"Wanted to give you a proper good night." He pulled away. He gave me a quick peck on the lips before turning away from me and walked back the way we came. I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore and turned to go into the house.

**So what did you think? Ya or Nah. First time with a one shot so tell me how I did. Thanks**


End file.
